


D is for Dance

by somecreativeusername



Series: Alphabetical Punch Out drabbles [4]
Category: Punch Out!!(Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreativeusername/pseuds/somecreativeusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen watches Don Flamenco dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Dance

**D is for Dance**

* * *

Carmen will watch her lover fight, awestruck by his grace. His footsteps are sure, swift, careful, and much like a beautiful dancer. He times them gracefully. His voice shouts, certain of himself. He can read Little Mac all too well.

Sure, he loses. Sure, he wears a wig. But does she feel he's led her on? Not at all. Is she ashamed of him? Certainly not. She knew about the toupee, and what with this boy rushing through the ranks, it makes sense that he could have beaten her strong Don Flamenco. He was sure to lose sometime anyway. She knows he's a human being. She understands very well, but only when the pressure of the harsh media over encumbers him does she realize how cruel the world is to those who rise to fame at all.

Still, she hopes his dancing will comfort him. He takes her hand in his, and he guides her in fast paced steps, sweeps her up off her feet again. She is ecstatic when he smiles at night, his hands certain of what they're doing. The inexplicit breaths of Spanish passion, his lips soft upon her cheek, they thrill her when he takes her up in his arms. Their feet sweep across the floor, they waltz, and they fall under the spell of each other's eyes. "Carmen, mi amor," he'll whisper as he twirls her under his arm, and she'll breathe, "Don..."

Carmen sees her sweet Don, shoulders slumped as the news tells of his second loss against Little Mac, and she turns the television off, telling him as she takes his hand, "Don, porque los escuchas? Bailas, mi amor."


End file.
